1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a windshield spacer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a windshield spacer used in side edge portions of the windshield, which improves molding rigidity and positioning precision of the windshield with respect to a vehicle body part.
2. Background Information
In a conventional windshield assembly for a front side portion of a vehicle, a windshield molding is provided that covers the area where the windshield is mounted on a left or right front pillar of the vehicle. In such conventional windshield assembly, one edge of the windshield molding is fixedly coupled to the front pillar using a grommet and a screw. Consequently, the windshield molding is required to be made of a relatively thicker material so that a stiffness or rigidity of the windshield molding mounted on the front pillar is ensured. Also, in the conventional windshield assembly, the windshield is installed in a windshield opening of the vehicle body as being positioned in a direction perpendicular to a main surface of the windshield by using a dam rubber adhered on the peripheral surface of the windshield. However, due to a compression force imparted to the windshield in the direction perpendicular to the windshield during the assembly process, the dam rubber is compressed and irregularly deformed between the windshield and the vehicle body parts on which the windshield is mounted. This irregular deformation of the dam rubber causes a variation in a gap between the windshield and the windshield molding.
Moreover, in the conventional windshield assembly, windshield locator clips/pins are usually provided at a top and/or bottom portion of the windshield for positioning the windshield in longitudinal direction of the vehicle body that is substantially parallel to the main surface of the windshield. However, no locator clip or the like is usually provided on the side portions of the windshield where the windshield is mounted on the front pillars for positioning the windshield in a transverse direction. Accordingly, a transverse position of the windshield with respect to the vehicle body may be offset from a prescribed position indicated by positioning marks provided on the windshield. In such case, the appearance of the windshield assembly from the interior of the vehicle is degraded because the positioning marks appearing on the left and right side of the windshield becomes uneven as seen from the interior of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved windshield spacer. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.